


[podfic] - introduction to genre in filmmaking (thatsparrow)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: thatsparrow's original summary:"This is the big shift in the movie, the pivotal moment when Diane goes from being another victim to the Final Girl. Think Friday the 13th, or Halloween, or even Alien, for a less moralistic version that doesn't care so much about sex and drinking. You're Ripley deciding to set the Nostromo's self-destruct sequence, absent the cute feline companion." Abed pauses, blinks a few times. "Should I have included a cat?"
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] - introduction to genre in filmmaking (thatsparrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [introduction to genre in filmmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454488) by [thatsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/pseuds/thatsparrow). 



> This utterly lovely little treat of an Abed/Annie fic was recorded for [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt GORE. But there's only a little gore, at the beginning, and it's mostly corn syrup. 
> 
> Thank you to thatsparrow for permission to podfic this amazing fic, and don't forget to check out the other awesome podfics in the Pod_O_Ween collection!

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kAAtcLULz2fIOPr9v9oTSU9p7Z93k-6D/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This year for Pod_O_Ween the name of the game was not looking up the pronunciation of words I was uncertain about. Big oops. Confidence is key. 
> 
> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)


End file.
